


Side Effects

by ChonkyArthur



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Idk just some soft bois falling in love I guess, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, chonky arthur, its like very briefly mentioned but picture our thicc boi, just some wholesome content, sappy af, snake bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChonkyArthur/pseuds/ChonkyArthur
Summary: Albert Mason and Arthur Morgan are both awkward dorks that deserve each other.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, hello, greetings. I tried my best and I apologize if this is super sappy and if it sucks. I’m just trying to have fun and pretend that everything is going to be okay for our boi Arthur Morgan. Also major apologies for any typos, I attempted to proof read before posting.

Albert would never forget the moment he realized Arthur loved him.

 

He had his suspicions for a couple weeks with how the outlaw seemed to conveniently show up whenever he was about to do something foolishly bold with his project. Or how he seemed to quickly look away when Albert would glance his way. And how Arthur’s touch lingered when he would pull Albert out of harm’s way. He had chalked it up to be wishful thinking, convincing himself that a man like Arthur Morgan couldn’t possibly fall for a moronic photographer with a death wish.

 

The day Albert realized how wrong he was happened to be the same day he nearly died from a snake bite. They had been hiking up a trail leading to a spot where Albert could get pictures of bobcats when the snake struck. Albert shrieked when he heard a spitting spitting sound, causing the outlaw to whirl around pistol already in hand. Arthur wasn’t quick enough to stop the snake from latching onto the photographer’s leg. Terror had seized Albert by the throat and he had already collapsed gasping to the ground by the time Arthur made it over to him. The snake had slithered away into the dust, leaving its deadly handiwork behind.

 

Its fangs had tore through his pants and the cowboy made quick work of ripping it open to inspect it further. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw fresh puncture marks on the inside of Albert’s knee. Without a moment of hesitation, Arthur leaned down and started sucking the venom out of the wound. Albert was babbling desperately, barely forming coherent words, and tears were running down his face, begging god not to take him so early. He was certain that he was going to die there on some dusty trail out in the middle of nowhere.

 

“You ain’t dyin’ yet, Mr. Mason. You’re gonna be okay.”

 

Calloused hands clasped on either side of his face brought him back to reality. Through teary eyes he could see Arthur and the sun setting behind him. His eyes reminded Albert of the crisp spring morning skies he’d gaze up at in the grassy meadow near his home, resting on his back in a bed of wildflowers. It had been one of his favorite things to do. Albert wanted to live in those eyes for all eternity, forever basking in the sunshine and cool breeze. The man’s palms were warm against his cheeks and he felt a thumb hesitantly brush away a stray tear. He knew he should thank Arthur for saving his life once again, but all he could do was gape at the beautiful man like an idiot.

 

The cowboy blinked and glanced down at the ground, suddenly shy, his hands pulling away from Albert’s face. Not wanting to lose the feeling of Arthur’s skin against his, he grabbed the man by the front his shirt and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Arthur made a small surprised noise in the back of his throat when his lips were suddenly being pressed up against Albert’s. It ended just as quick as it had started, Albert suddenly jerking back and letting go of Arthur’s shirt, realizing what he just did.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Morgan, I don’t know what came over me!” Albert blurted out as he scrabbled back, blushing furiously and avoiding Arthur’s eyes. “It must be a side effect of the venom. I must go see a doctor at once!”

 

Albert started to get up to throw himself off the nearest cliff, but Arthur was quick to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. The man was beet red, clearly flustered as he looked at his hand resting on Albert’s shoulder like he hadn’t intended to do that. A wheezy laugh escaped his lips as he let his head fall forward as if he was trying to play off how embarrassed he was. Arthur looked back up at Albert who was now burying his face into his palms.

 

“I had no idea snake venom could do that to a feller,” Arthur said, chuckling as he gently pulled Albert’s hands away from his face.

 

“I-I apologize again, Mr. Morgan. It’s just...you...ah!” Albert let out a frustrated groan and pounded his fist against the dirt path.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Arthur said in a low gentle voice, awkwardly patting Albert’s arm like he didn’t know what else to do with his hands. He slowly retracted his hand and instead scratched his scruffy jaw. “However, if I’m....uh...if I’m bein’ perfectly honest here....I, uh.....didn’t....entirely mind...you know...”

 

Heat creeped up the back of Albert’s neck.

 

“Y-You....you didn’t....?” Albert stuttered as he gestured vaguely between them. He was pretty sure that Arthur meant that he didn’t mind the kiss, but it sounded to good to be true.

 

Arthur heaved a sigh, his broad shoulders slumping forward.

 

“Listen, I....I kinda got....you make me feel....” Arthur started, brow furrowed as he struggled to find the right words. His hands waved around uselessly as if it would help turn up the proper phrase he wanted to use. With a defeated grumble, Arthur held his hand out to Albert. “Can I just have a second go at that kiss, Mr. Mason, if you’ll have me?”

 

Albert felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his ribcage and fly straight into the sun. He couldn’t help but smile and take Arthur’s hand in his.

 

“Well of course, anything for the man who just saved my life for the hundredth time,” said Albert, his heart pounding in his ears as Arthur grinned at him.

 

The second kiss was better now with Arthur fully prepared. His lips were a bit chapped, but they were still somehow soft and gentle, turning Albert into a puddle. One hand cradled Albert’s jaw and neck while the other pawed at his waist. Arthur smelled like campfire smoke, leather, and sweat and it left Albert feeling light headed. Albert’s hands had found their way into Arthur’s hair, fingers instantly getting tangled in the soft brown waves. His mouth filled with the taste of bourbon, tobacco, and coffee as their kiss deepened.

 

They eventually had to pull away from each other, gasping for breath. Albert would never forget the way Arthur had looked at him in that moment, hair mussed, lips slightly swollen, and a suspender slipping off one shoulder. Arthur wore the expression of a man hopelessly, deeply, stupidly in love. He looked at Albert like he was the most precious being he ever laid eyes on. It was like looking in a mirror and Albert couldn’t believe it.

 

Words escaped him, even though he desperately wanted to tell Arthur how much he loved him. How much he loved to hear his laugh, how much he loved to see the sunlight catch in his eyes, how much he loved his soft belly no matter how much he hated it. He settled for going in for another kiss, pouring all his emotion into it this time. He wrapped his arms around the back of Arthur’s neck and kissed him like it was their last moment together. Arthur’s strong arms snaked around his torso and brought him closer, their bodies flush and fitting together like a puzzle piece.

 

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon when hungry hands started fumbling with buttons and kisses started wandering away into uncharted territory. The night was quiet except for their soft giggles and sighs.

 

Albert would never forget how they clung to each other afterwards. He had his head propped up on Arthur’s chest and arms wrapped around his slightly pudgy middle as Arthur ran adoring fingers through his hair. Their legs tangled together under the thin blanket Arthur had hastily unpacked in order to make their lovemaking experience a bit more comfortable.

 

Neither of them said a word as they held each other. They didn’t need to. Or rather both of them were terrified of accidentally blurting out “I love you” only after one night together. They fell asleep together like that, saying silent “I love you’s” to each other with every touch.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Huzzah! You made it this far and I appreciate the heck outta you for it! If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment! It would make my day. Also follow me on tumblr at chonkyarthur if you wish to hear me cry about cowboys.


End file.
